


Mudanza

by noxxx, Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Moving On, PWP, Romance, Starker, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	1. Mudanza

Era un domingo y a Peter le parecía eterno aquel día. Ya había comenzado a llevarse de poco en poco algunas de sus pertenencias a su nuevo departamento y aunque sabía lo mucho que necesitaba ese cambio en su vida, la verdad es que no terminaba de hacerse a la idea de tener que vivir completamente solo.

Su tía se había mudado antes que él: después de muchos años, al fin había encontrado el amor por segunda ocasión y Peter no se opuso, pues lo que más quería él, era verla feliz después de tantos años desviviéndose por él. Lo menos que Peter le debía, era respetar su privacidad y hacerse cargo de sus propios asuntos, pese a la oposición de ella, quien se ofreció a llevárselo y seguirlo manteniendo hasta que terminara su carrera universitaria. Peter insistió y tras convencerla, tuvo que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo como fotógrafo en un periódico, tuvo que aprender a administrar su dinero, a hacerse responsable en la escuela (ese primer semestre lo había dejado casi al borde del colapso) y aprovechar su tiempo libre de la mejor manera, aunque aún no sabía cómo.

Había decidido cambiarse a un departamento pequeño, pero lo suficientemente espacioso para un joven soltero. El edificio en el que ahora vivía estaba cerca de su trabajo y aunque por un momento pensó en dedicarse de lleno a los estudios y pedir aquella beca para tener dinero y dejar de trabajar, sabía que necesitaba ir ganando experiencia como fotógrafo y aquel empleo le había caído del cielo. Su jefe era un gruñón de lo peor, pero podía manejarlo.

Pese a sus pequeños inconvenientes laborales y escolares, lo que aún le inquietaba, era el tener que llevarse los muebles que May le había dejado y algunos más que él había comprado con sus ahorros. Por eso no podía quedarse en el primer y único hogar que había tenido, porque ya no cabía con sus cosas. Suspiró mientras esperaba que el servicio de mudanza que había contratado llegara porque ya llevaban más de media hora de retraso. Peter siguió contemplando las cajas en las que había logrado compactar casi toda una vida. Le parecía increíble que sus recuerdos, sus pertenencias, sus momentos más felices y los más amargos pudieran caber en cajas de diferentes tamaños. Miró una vez más su reloj y ya iba de salida a comprar una lata de soda cuando tocaron en la puerta. Se asomó por la mirilla y vio a un hombre maduro.

—Buenas tardes, mudanza.

Peter abrió la puerta y sonrió.

—Pase por favor.

—Lamentamos mucho el retraso —dijo el hombre—, pero nos quedamos sin gasolina y tuvimos que ir a cargar.

Peter frunció el ceño, pues no veía a la otra persona.

—Ah, no se preocupe. ¿Quiere que le ayude? —se atrevió a preguntar sabiendo de antemano que su fuerza física no era demasiada y que le molestaría lastimarse o dejar caer un mueble debido a ello.

—Nada de eso, ya viene mi compañero. ¡Tony! ¿Dónde demonios estás?—gritó el moreno mientras se paraba otra vez en el pasillo.

Peter miró que un hombre de barba muy cuidada y con lentes oscuros iba subiendo pesadamente las escaleras.

—¿Aquí es? —preguntó de forma arrogante y casi despectiva dirigiéndose al otro hombre de la mudanza.

—Anda, Tones. Esto no se va a mover solo y ya es tarde. Todavía tenemos otras dos mudanzas hoy.

—Ya lo sé, Rhodey. Ya lo sé.

Peter se hizo a un lado cuando el hombre pasó sin saludar y entró directamente a jalar un mueble y lo cargaba como si nada. Se sorprendió por la presteza con la que aquellos dos hombres subían y bajaban cargando los armarios, las mesas, las cajas y la sala. Casi todo a la vez. Subían y bajaban en cuestión de minutos. Parecía que cargaban ligeras plumas y su agilidad no tenía comparación. Peter y su tía habían batallado durante años para poder recorrer unos cuantos centímetros aquellos pesados muebles, sin embargo, para esos dos hombres era algo normal.

Peter estuvo absorto mirándolos y aunque sabía que lo más frágil, él mismo ya lo había llevado, se quedó mirando para supervisar que aquel hombre de porte regio y soberbio, no fuera a romper ningún objeto. El otro era más considerado, pero Peter sentía que aquel que llevaba las gafas, era muy tosco. Aprovechó en lo que los trabajadores siguieron bajando y cargando los muebles en la enorme camioneta, para ir a comprar unas cuantas sodas que ofrecerles. La gente lo miraba con curiosidad, porque todos sabían que May Parker se había casado con un hombre rico y que se había ido a vivir a un lujoso apartamento en Florida mientras había dejado a su sobrino en ese departamentucho. Peter no lo veía así, pero también esa era la razón de su mudanza. Odiaba que la gente hablara mal de él y de su tía, y los chismes y preguntas incómodas ya lo tenían harto.

Se detuvo en la calle a abrir una soda, cuando un resoplido justo detrás de su nuca lo trajo de vuelta.

—¿Y todo esto es tuyo, niño?

Se giró lentamente y vio que detrás de él estaba el tosco cargador. Se ruborizó y apenas iba a responder cuando vio que el otro hombre ya se iba subiendo a la camioneta.

—Creo que ya bajamos todo, joven. ¿Quiere ir a ver?

Peter asintió y le pareció que aquel cargador con aire cínico le sonreía mientras se ajustaba las gafas. Subió las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que su departamento estaba completamente vacío. Sintió algo de nostalgia al ver ese lugar en el que había pasado toda su vida. Echó un último vistazo a todas las habitaciones y cerró con llave. Cuando bajó, iba a tomar un taxi pero el cargador de las gafas se dirigió a él.

—Súbete con nosotros, no muerdo y Rhodey menos.

Peter se sintió apenado ante aquel comentario, pero subió y quedó justo en medio de los dos. Cuando la camioneta arrancó, Peter suspiró. No era fácil deshacerse de los recuerdos, pero confiaba con que el futuro le trajera algo mejor.

Al llegar al nuevo apartamento, Peter se quedó en el pasillo. No quería estorbar y aunque ocasionalmente entraba a dar indicaciones del lugar en que quería los muebles, se contuvo al ver la cara de angustia del moreno. El de las gafas era el único que cargaba los muebles hacia donde Peter había indicado, pero el otro estaba al pendiente del reloj.

—Joven, de verdad lo lamento mucho, pero no podemos quedarnos a ayudarlo. Tenemos otra mudanza y ya nos están esperando. Si quiere descuéntelo del precio inicial, porque también fue culpa nuestra el retraso. De verdad, estoy muy apenado.

Peter asintió. Buscó su cartera y extendió un fajo de billetes. El moreno los tomó y con un silbido, le indició a su compañero que lo alcanzara. Aquel estaba tardando demasiado y el moreno en serio se veía impaciente. Peter respiró profundamente, como para evitar que el cargador le transmitiera su incomodidad. Miró todo el desorden a su alrededor y sintió ansiedad. Tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo tratando de poner todo en su lugar y aunque quiso ofrecerles más dinero para que lo ayudaran, sabía que eso iba a dificultarle llegar a fin de mes. El hombre de las gafas oscuras salió caminando con mucha calma y el otro salió caminando apresuradamente.

— ¿Y vas a vivir aquí tú solo?

Peter volteó a verlo.

—S-sí…

—Mmm. Lo peor es que ahora tú tienes que mover todos los muebles.

Peter suspiró y asintió. El hombre comenzó a avanzar a la salida.

—Si necesitas ayuda, llámame. Ya tienes el número.

Peter se estremeció cuando sintió que su hombro era estrujado de una manera sugerente. Contuvo un suspiro y se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo. Aquella enorme espalda y esos brazos fuertes y marcados, lo hicieron tragar saliva. No podría calcular la edad de ese hombre, pero su aspecto indicaba que aunque maduro, seguía siendo muy atractivo. Peter esperó a que cerrara la puerta y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. No sabía por dónde empezar y decidió tomar una siesta.

***

Cuando despertó, ya estaba oscureciendo. Había pedido permiso para faltar al otro día a la escuela y a su trabajo por si amanecía adolorido. Bostezó mientras trataba de idear el orden para cada uno de los muebles, al menos para poder caminar entre las habitaciones en lo que terminaba de hacerlo él solo. Se lamentó de no haber pedido que la mudanza fuera el día anterior ni de tener a algún conocido que pudiera ayudarlo. Se rascó la cabeza y fue a encender la luz. En serio que aquel desorden de cajas, bolsas y muebles obstaculizando el paso, era algo terrible.

—Mejor me hubiera ido con May —se lamentó mientras seguía contemplando aquel caos.

Caminó hacia la habitación en la que iba a estar su recámara y cuando encendió la luz, se sorprendió al ver que la cama había sido acomodada y que estaba magistralmente hecha. Supo que la tardanza de aquel cargador se había debido a aquello y aunque al principio le pareció algo perturbador, no lo dudó y de inmediato, llevó su mano para estrujar su miembro por encima de sus jeans. Nunca había coqueteado con nadie y la idea de tener un encuentro casual con un desconocido, le parecía aterradora, pero por tratarse de ese cargador brusco y al que encontraba sumamente sensual, se dio permiso de echar a volar su imaginación. Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Bajó las persianas y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Peter se estremeció al recordar aquel rostro cuyas gafas escondían una mirada que muy seguramente lo había estado observando furtivamente y que al parecer, también había pensado lo mismo que él.

Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba que aquel par de brazos lo podría sujetar firmemente y que de sólo pedirlo, podría hacer jirones su ropa. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse casi de inmediato al tratar de evocar aquella voz grave y profunda, masculina. Comenzó a desabotonarse los jeans y empezó a masturbarse al imaginar que aquel cargador podría levantarlo sin ningún esfuerzo y que podría ponerlo contra cualquiera de esos muebles mal puestos para embestirlo y hacerlo gritar de placer.

Peter gimió. Lo único que sabía era su nombre y también sabía que si quisiera, sólo tendría que marcar ese número para al fin, atreverse a dar un paso tan grande como lo era…

Se estremeció cuando escuchó unos toquidos en su puerta. Trató de ignorarlos, pero la insistencia era demasiada y pensó que se trataba de su nueva casera. Molesto, se incorporó lentamente y fue a lavarse las manos. La insistencia de esos toquidos estaba irritándolo.

—¡Ya voy, un segundo!

Los toquidos cesaron. Peter trató de recordar en dónde habían quedado las cajas con la despensa, pues ese había sido el primer pretexto que la casera había puesto cuando había llegado la primera noche; ella aún le debía una taza de azúcar y Peter se apresuró a buscar más azúcar o lo que fuera a pedirle. Los toquidos nuevamente se hicieron notar.

—¡Un segundo! —gritó mientras se acomodaba la camiseta.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo reaccionar. Aquellos fuertes brazos lo jalaron hacia ese bien formado cuerpo y Peter sólo atinó a manotear. Aquel olor a sudor lo hipnotizó y sin dudarlo, se dejó llevar por ese beso lascivo y apresurado.

—Sabía que ibas a necesitar ayuda —dijo aquella voz grave apenas aquel beso se había terminado—. Tienes la cara de no saber qué hacer…

Peter jadeó. Esa voz sensual volvió a acariciar sus sentidos.

—Soy Tony, por si ya lo habías olvidado.

El chico sonrió nerviosamente al ver por fin, aquel rostro maduro y atractivo sin esas gafas oscuras que habían escondido bien la lujuria que brillaba en esos ojos.

—L-la puerta…

El hombre de una patada la cerró y cargó a Peter, tal como lo había imaginado minutos antes. Haciendo malabares, el mayor llevó al chico a la habitación. Lo acostó en la cama y sin miramientos, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, para después, con brusquedad, comenzar a desnudarlo. Peter no se opuso. Cerró los ojos un momento y arqueó la espalda cuando sintió que esas manos ásperas comenzaban a acariciarlo, a recorrer con lentitud su piel y que se posaban peligrosamente en esa parte que aún estaba rígida y bastante húmeda.

—Creo que alguien estaba jugando un poco…

Peter se sintió avergonzado ante ese comentario. No sabía qué decir y Tony se dio cuenta.

—Bueno, igual no me debes explicaciones —susurró mientras comenzaba a acomodarse en medio de ese par de delgadas piernas y estrujaba —. Un chico tan bonito como tú no…

—Soy virgen.

El hombre se detuvo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Peter abrió lentamente los ojos y su expresión denotaba cierto temor.

—Nunca lo he hecho con nadie…

La lujuria en la mirada del hombre pronto se disipó y de inmediato se separó de chico.

—Lo siento mucho, yo…

Peter se acomodó y se arrodilló sobre la cama.

—Pero sí quiero, quiero que sea con usted…

El hombre se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Peter lo miró con incredulidad y decepción. Aquella voz madura pronto sonó algo tensa.

—Creo que no deben ser así las cosas. Creí que tal vez eras un alocado soltero que se estaba independizando y apenas te vi, me gustaste mucho y me pareció divertido y… De verdad, perdóname. No quise pasarme de la raya aunque es obvio que sí lo hice.

Peter se levantó rápidamente y se plantó frente a Tony.

—¡Pero sí quiero! ¡Desde que lo vi me gustó mucho y…!

Aquel tomó la barbilla del joven con delicadeza.

—El que me hables de usted, tampoco ayuda mucho.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres o no? Porque yo sí y estoy muy caliente y…

Un beso en la frente fue todo lo que recibió antes de que el mayor se encaminara a la puerta y la abriera lentamente.

—Mejor no. No quiero que tu primera vez sea con un bastardo irrespetuoso y sudoroso como yo. Creo que te mereces algo mejor que eso. Hasta luego… ¿cómo te llamas?

Peter lo miró fijamente. Súbitamente se sintió envalentonado.

—Sabrás mi nombre cuando demande a tu compañía de mudanzas por dar un pésimo servicio: llegan tarde, no me ayudan a colocar los muebles y el personal es incompetente. No dejan a sus clientes satisfechos.

Tony ya había abierto la puerta y la cerró lentamente. Esperó unos segundos. Colocó el seguro de la perilla y suspirando, se quitó la camiseta otra vez.

—¿En serio vas a demandarme? —preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba Peter.

El chico asintió.

—O por lo menos voy a poner una queja…

—¿A dónde dices que te vas a ir a quejar? —dijo mientras se sacaba bruscamente los zapatos sin agacharse.

—Iré a donde tenga que ir… —dijo Peter con la voz entrecortada por la agitación del momento.

Tony empezó a desabrocharse otra vez el cinturón y a recorrer con una mirada lasciva aquel cuerpo delgado y desnudo.

—Mi empresa tiene más de veinte años de servicio y ninguna queja… ¿En serio crees que le harán caso a un chico bonito como tú?

Peter asintió mientras se acercaba más para que aquellas manos volvieran a rodear su cintura.

—Tienen qué…

—¿Y si no? —preguntó Tony mientras acercaba a Peter hacia su cuerpo y comenzaba a dar pequeños besos en ese cuello frágil y sedoso.

—Publicaré cosas horribles de su servicio en el periódico en el que trabajo…— dijo casi jadeando.

Tony dejó de besar su cuello para comenzar a lamer los delgados labios del joven. Bajó con lentitud sus manos hacia esas caderas delgadas que se comenzaban a frotar contra su cuerpo y volvió a cargarlo, pero ahora con más consideración, como si quisiera saborear el momento.

—Espero que después de esto, puedas recomendar al menos el servicio de mudanza. Esto no tiene que saberlo nadie más… Soy muy celoso con mi privacidad y te garantizo que eres el primer cliente al que le doy un servicio como éste sin cargos extras.

Peter se mordió el labio.

—Te aseguro que no todos los solteros jóvenes son como yo, y alocado no soy.

Tony lo besó lentamente.

—Pues sí me gustaría que lo fueras un poco, aunque si es la primera vez…

Peter lo miró fijamente y con cierto recelo.

—¿En todas las mudanzas haces lo mismo?

Tony entendió lo que el chico quiso decir y sonrió cínicamente.

—¿No escuchaste que eres el primer cliente al que me han dado ganas de ayudarlo con su mudanza? Pero por lo que veo, aquí el que salió ganando fui yo…

Peter se mordió el labio y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a esa espalda ancha y bronceada. Por alguna extraña razón, aquel hombre lo hacía sentir demasiada confianza, pese a que no sabía si temblaba de la emoción por atreverse a dar rienda suelta a aquel impulso o si eran los nervios de que al fin, sería su primera vez.

—Por lo menos, me conformo con que hoy me ayudes a probar que la cama no se va a caer… y si después tienes tiempo, me gustaría que me acomodaras los demás muebles y… ya sabes.

Tony sonrió cuando al fin regresaron a la enorme cama en la que Peter iba a dormir.

—Puedo venir diario después de las siete. Rhodey es muy obsesivo con el trabajo, pero puedo guardar mis mejores horas para ti… solo para ti.

Peter sonrió.

—Con cuidado, aquí casi todo es frágil.

Tony lo posó con delicadeza sobre la cama.

—¿Y cómo dices que te llamas?

Peter cerró los ojos al sentir la rasposa barba del mayor contra su piel.

—Peter… me llamo Peter…

—Mucho gusto, Peter. Soy Tony Stark. No soy millonario ni nada, pero puedo invitarte la cena de vez en cuando…

El castaño echó la cabeza para atrás mientras relajaba su cuerpo. Había pensado que su primera vez sería una rara y poco agradable experiencia en la universidad con cualquiera que le invitara una cerveza y lo convenciera de dar ese paso, pero al menos, si iba a ser con un desconocido, deseaba que fuera con aquel hombre atractivo, que pese a su edad, parecía perfectamente saber lo que estaba haciendo.

cuando sintió que Tony se tomaba su tiempo para besarlo sin dejar de acariciarlo. Toda aquella rudeza con la que lo había visto moverse en la tarde, había dado paso a una súbita calma, a una delicadeza que no imaginaba en sus maneras. Aquel cuerpo pesado y varonil sabía cómo moverse, como excitarlo y hacerlo sentir bien. Sus manos sí que eran expertas en este arte. El aroma a sudor simplemente le enervaba los sentidos. Los besos húmedos y aquella lengua juguetona que poco a poco comenzó a bajar lentamente, le pusieron los sentidos a mil por hora. No pudo evitar dejar salir un tembloroso suspiro, era imposible contenerse ante semejante placer.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando sintió que Tony abría sus piernas y comenzaba a lamerlo justamente en esa zona que pocas veces se había atrevido a tocar con curiosidad. Aquel cosquilleo le parecía excitante y casi morboso, las lentas lamidas poco a poco comenzaron a aumentar en intensidad. Luego, sintió que esa misma lengua subía y que comenzaba a lamerlo completamente, que esos labios gruesos comenzaban a succionarlo y no pudo evitar jadear ante la maravillosa y húmeda calidez que lo envolvía.

—Eres tan lindo… - murmuró el hombre contra su piel, causándole un escalofrío.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó. Después, sintió que comenzaba a ser succionado y jaló los cabellos de su primer amante, los cuales comenzaban a mostrar un par de canas. Aunque era un romántico de lo peor, Peter estaba verdaderamente caliente y anhelante de saber qué más podría sentir estando a merced de ese desconocido. Y ese mismo detalle era el que despertaba su libido, el morbo de estar con un extraño y tener sexo casual como había escuchado de tantas personas. Se arqueó una vez más al sentir como esa lengua húmeda lamía con destreza su glande y tuvo que pedirle que se detuviera porque sintió que estaba a punto de correrse, la presión en su bajo estómago amenazaba con liberarse. Tony se dio cuenta y empezó a besar el delicado vientre de Peter. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, escupió sobre su mano y esparció su saliva sobre la suave entrada, para luego comenzar a acariciarla con su pulgar.

—¿Me permites?

Peter asintió. Se dio cuenta de que Tony se levantó y buscó algo entre sus ropas. Vio que se trataba de un preservativo y una botella de lubricante. Al ver esos dos objetos, no pudo evitar taparse la cara con leve vergüenza. Aquello demostraba que, lo que estaban por hacer, era 100% real. Que no se trataba de ningún juego.

—¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tony con genuino interés al verlo así.

—S-sí…

Tony le acarició ambas piernas con sus manos en un intento de relajarlo. Peter se recargó en sus codos para exigirle un beso más y Tony gustoso se lo dio. Poco a poco, se acomodó nuevamente para dejar que el mayor lo tocara y gimió ante la sensación fría de aquel líquido. Peter sintió cómo los gruesos dedos de Tony comenzaban a abrirse camino en su interior. Aquel masaje se sentía tan bien y fue entregándose a esa oleada de placer que empezaba a surgir por todo su cuerpo.

—Házmelo… por favor.

—¿Seguro? Podemos dejarlo así y…

Peter se movió para que Tony sacara sus dedos de su cuerpo y lo miró con ojos lujuriosos.

—Ni siquiera me has tocado…

Peter sonrió nerviosamente y comenzó a acariciar aquel miembro erecto y mojado. Nunca había tocado otro pene que no fuera el suyo y la textura suave y venosa de aquella enorme polla lo hizo morderse el labio. Otro beso lento y apasionado antes de sentir que Tony comenzaba a alinear su erecto miembro hacia su entrada.

—Espera, deja ponérmelo.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—No… lo quiero así…

—¿Aunque no me conozcas? —preguntó Tony mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—No creo que te hayas cogido a media ciudad, ¿o sí? Además, yo nunca lo he hecho y digo…

El hombre sonrió al darse cuenta de la impaciencia del joven. Lo besó lentamente, apresando los delgados labios de Peter y mordiéndolos un poco.

—Bueno, entonces eso me compromete más contigo.

Peter sonrió. Cerró los ojos y aunque de momento aquella intrusión le pareció algo dolorosa al principio, respiró al saberse lleno de la virilidad de ese hombre que lo había hecho decidirse a hacerlo por primera vez. Se aferró a la ancha espalda de Tony y esperó un poco para poder dejarse llevar por aquellas acometidas que comenzaron a arreciar su vaivén. La tensión de su cuerpo fue cediendo y aunque no era tan placentero como lo había imaginado, al sentir la mano de Tony empezar a acariciar con firmeza su miembro, se fue relajando más y más, aquellas manos expertas sabían lo que hacían. Escuchar la respiración agitada de su amante y susurrar en su oído cuánto le gustaba y llamarlo por su nombre con aquella voz tan masculina, pronto lo hizo perder la cabeza. Los besos y las caricias estaban ayudando demasiado, cada estocada llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser. El joven jadeó al sentirse tan lleno de la virilidad del hombre que apenas conocía, pero lo satisfacía de una manera inimaginable. El goce era demasiado para su pobre y e inexperto cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se mordía los labios.

—Solo déjate ir – murmuró Tony contra su oído, y eso fue suficiente.

Sin poder evitarlo Peter eyaculó en la mano de Tony. Los espasmos lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Se había sentido tan bien liberarse de aquella presión en su bajo vientre. Aun aturdido por su orgasmo, jadeó satisfecho. Casi segundos después, después sintió la tibieza de su amante derramarse dentro de él. La sensación le pareció extraña al principio, pero al mismo tiempo le provocó un desconocido placer.

Exhausto, Peter sonrió y sintió cómo el cuerpo de Tony comenzaba a caer encima del suyo. Lo rodeó suavemente con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello distraídamente con una mano. Su cuerpo perdía contacto luego de haber perdido su virginidad. Y sin decir nada más, cerró los ojos.

No se dio cuenta de cuando Tony se levantó y lo arropó con una frazada que había encontrado en una bolsa, y tampoco escuchó cuando se fue.

 

***  
Se despertó al otro día sintiéndose adolorido y vio que estaba solo. Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Se levantó y vio que los muebles habían sido colocados en su lugar y le extrañó que no hubiera escuchado ningún ruido. Incluso, los trastes habían sido colocados en los estantes y el agua y el gas funcionaban correctamente. Sólo había una nota encima de la cafetera (que aún estaba caliente) con un mensaje breve, diciéndole que si quería, podían verse otra vez cuando él quisiera.

Peter fue emocionado a buscar su teléfono para marcarle a Tony, pero los toquidos en la puerta lo hicieron desistir. Se puso lo primero que encontró y cuando abrió la puerta, sonrió forzadamente.

—Señora Virginia, buenos días.

La mujer entró dándole un beso en la mejilla y con toda la confianza del mundo, dejándole una marca de labial que luego tendría que borrarse.

—¡Vaya! Creí que te ibas a tardar mucho en poner los muebles. Ni ruido hiciste, bah, en realidad si oí unos ruidos raros, pero no quería parecer entrometida. Sonaban como llantos ¿Todo en orden?

¿Llantos? Oh… ¡Oh! Peter no se había dado cuenta de lo ruidoso que había sido con Tony la noche pasada. Rápido, debía inventar algo para salirse de esta.

—Umm… sí. Es que ayer estaba viendo una novela y mataron a un personaje que yo quería mucho – mintió fingiendo mucha pena – María tenia tanto por vivir…

—Ah, ya – le respondió con ningún interés - Oye, una pregunta, ¿de pura casualidad no sabes de algún carpintero decente? El inquilino del cuarto piso me ha estado preguntando, pero como el pobre trabaja todo el día y llega en la noche, ni tiempo ha tenido de arreglar su propia casa. Tiene tiempo para arreglar lo de otros menos lo suyo, qué cosas, ¿no?

Peter tuvo que seguir a la mujer que estaba inspeccionando cada rincón del departamento.

—No, no sé de nadie.

—Ay, qué pena. Digo, si fuera otra persona ni le ayudaba pero el señor siempre se la pasa ayudando a muchos. Es buena gente, ojala pronto lo conozcas. Es mi inquilino favorito aunque no habla mucho y sólo se la pasa trabajando. Está soltero, paga su renta a tiempo, no hace escándalo… a veces viene su amigo, con el que trabaja, se toman unas cuantas cervezas pero por lo demás, sólo llega de trabajar y ni cuenta se da uno de cuando está o no en la casa. Mientras a mí me cumplan y no hagan ruido, por mí pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Peter se rascó la cabeza.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Creo que eso es lo importante.

La casera dio un último vistazo y se acercó a la salida.

—Bueno, si sabes de alguien, me dices. O no seas malo, ¿le podrías avisar?

Peter la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, digo, cuando ocupes alguna reparación, él puede ayudarte. Prácticamente él me ha ayudado para que el edificio se mantenga en orden y cuando yo me voy de viaje o tengo que salir, él es el que se encarga de revisar que todo esté bien, le tengo mucha confianza. Vive en el apartamento 15. Su puerta es roja y su departamento lo tiene muy ordenado. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que tuviera todo perfectamente en su lugar y limpio. Es muy guapo y para su edad se conserva bastante bien, pero lástima que no le gustan las mujeres. Nunca le he conocido a nadie, no hace escándalos, pero en fin. Cada quien sus cosas. Se ve que tú tampoco eres escandaloso ni mal muchacho.

Peter se sintió incómodo con ese comentario. Le molestaba que su casera fuera algo entrometida y que le hablara con demasiada familiaridad.

—Pues —dijo después de pensar en que podría tener un vecino al cual acudir en caso de una emergencia doméstica—, sí sé poner una puerta y hacer dos o tres cosas de carpintería, pero no mucho. Digo, si no es algo muy difícil, igual y puedo ayudarle…

—Qué bueno. Si lo veo, yo le digo y si no, pues cuando tengas un tiempo libre, avísale, ¿no? En serio que el señor Anthony es buena persona. Te va a caer bien, ya lo verás. ¡Nos vemos!

Peter esperó hasta que la mujer se fue. Regresó a la cocina y pensó en llamarle a su amante de la noche anterior, pero se contuvo. Prácticamente no tenía nada que decir y si su casera iba a estar al pendiente de todo lo que hacía, no tenía caso invitarlo a su casa. Comenzó a acomodar sus cosas, pensando en que lo mejor sería no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones con un virtual desconocido. Una cosa había sido la pasión de la noche anterior y otra muy distinta era el darse cuenta de que sólo había sido eso: un encuentro casual y que si aquel cargador había aceptado pasar una noche con él, lo más seguro es que también hiciera lo mismo con muchas otras personas.

Molesto, borró sin leer los mensajes que le estaban llegando de un número desconocido y tiró a la basura la nota que Tony había dejado. No se dio cuenta de que el papel estaba doblado y de que detrás había un número de celular y otro recado.

“Éste es mi número personal, sólo lo tienen Rhodey, la señora Virginia –nuestra casera- y ahora tú. Espero que nos veamos más seguido y ojalá hoy podamos cenar juntos. Me gustaría conocerte mejor, hace años que no siento lo que sentí anoche. T. S.”


	2. Siempre te ayudaré

Peter no había tenido mucho tiempo de siquiera pensar, ya que, entre la escuela, el trabajo y la mudanza como tal todo su tiempo libre se destinaba a abrir cajas, ordenar sus pertenencias y seguir comprando algunas cosas que necesitara. Casi siempre llegaba a casa agotado y a veces solo quería acostarse en el sillón a ver una serie o simplemente leer un libro, pero todas sus responsabilidades se lo impedían.

Sin darse cuenta había olvidado completamente todo este asunto del vecino, y la puerta hasta que cierto día, mientras venía de comprar cosas para hacer la cena se cruzó en el ascensor con nada más y nada menos que su entrometida casera, la señora Virginia. Tuvo que forzar una sonrisa y saludarla.

—¡Hola! – le saludó ella con exagerada alegría mientras comenzaba a arreglarse el maquillaje en el espejo del ascensor – ¿Vienes del súper?

—Ah, sí. Solo compre algunas cosas – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, bueno. Y dime, ¿Ya fuiste a ayudar al vecino del cuarto piso?

—Oh, cierto. Lo había olvidado – respondió Peter asintiendo y a la vez maldiciendo en su cabeza – Mañana mismo le iré a ver, le prometo.

—Perfecto, cuídate mucho – le respondió Virginia palmeándole en el hombro y bajándose en su piso.

El chico gruñó levemente fastidiado ante la idea. Apenas se levantó en la mañana del día siguiente, desayunó algo rápido y se dirigió hacia el décimo quinto departamento del cuarto piso.

“Cuanto más pronto mejor” pensó mientras tocaba el timbre y se cruzaba de brazos esperando.

Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al ver quien le abrió.

—¿T-Tú? – preguntó incrédulo.

Tony lo miró con una mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniendo la puerta. Arqueó su ceja levemente, su rostro mostraba una leve indignación.

– Sí. Yo – le aseguró - Ya decía yo que te me hacías conocido de algún lado.

Peter no pudo evitar notar que el hombre con el cual había pasado una noche hace unas semanas atrás se encontraba ahora frente a él con el marcado torso desnudo y el cabello goteándole agua, solo se cubría una toalla atada alrededor de su cintura. Se veía tan hermoso así, como un dios griego.

No podía creerlo, esto debía ser un sueño. Pero mejor optó por preguntar para asegurarse de que fuera real.

—Entonces tú… ¿Vives aquí?

—Sí, te lo dejé en la nota pero creo que no la leíste bien. Cuando pediste la mudanza me sorprendí mucho de que fuéramos a ser vecinos, pero en fin – le respondió de forma distante y sin mirarlo demasiado. Peter se sintió algo mal por eso, aquel hombre se había portado tan bien con él hacía no mucho y que ahora se mostrara así le dolía. ¿Pero que iba a esperar? Peter literalmente lo había ignorado (o mejor dicho olvidado) completamente desde que se vieron por última vez.

—¿Vas a decir algo? Porque me tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas y no tengo todo el día.

Peter tragó pesadamente y asintió.

—Sí, de hecho venia porque la señora Virginia me comentó que usted, – le dijo con una forzada educación ya que por lo visto el hombre quería guardar sus distancias – necesita ayuda para poner una puerta, y yo algo de experiencia tengo.

Tony lo miró impasible.

—¿Y a eso vienes a tocarme el timbre un sábado?

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Sí, disculpe. Si quiere puedo volver en otro horario en la semana o algo así. Bueno, lo dejo tranquilo – pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, el hombre lo detuvo.

—Espera, espera. Sí, de hecho, tu ayuda me serviría un poco. Ven conmigo – le indicó invitándole a pasar, Peter cerró la puerta y lo siguió.

Aquel departamento era pequeño pero acogedor, con algunos posters de películas y una gran colección de discos. Tal y como la señora Virginia le había dicho, todo estaba en orden, se notaba que era un hombre pulcro. Tony le mostró la puerta de un cuarto y le entregó una caja de herramientas, para luego comenzar tomar una camiseta negra que había a un lado y ponérsela junto con sus jeans. Peter no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo mientras se vestía descaradamente frente a él. Aquellos fuertes brazos moviéndose junto a aquel marcado torso flexionándose le hizo agua la boca. El bronceado cuerpo de aquel hombre parecía estar tallado a mano, desde sus piernas hasta sus brazos. Cada movimiento que hacía era brusco pero al mismo tiempo sensual.

Pero no debía distraerse con algo así, su oportunidad había pasado y el la había arruinado.

—Había pensado en ponerla yo solo, pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo, igual que tú y como verás, ya me tengo que ir a trabajar – de repente lo miró con una ceja arqueada - ¿En serio sabes arreglar puertas?

Peter sintió esto como un ataque a su ego y asintió sin dudarlo.

—Pues claro. Incluso estuve en el taller de carpintería cuando iba a la secundaria.

Tony chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de un hombro. Tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta principal, pero antes de salir volvió dirigirse a Peter.

—Suerte con eso, y no te cortes un dedo – le advirtió guiñándole el ojo, para luego irse.

Peter suspiró pesadamente. ¿En que se acababa de meter? Sí, había estado en el taller de carpintería, pero la mayoría de las clases las había pasado con Ned jugando con su celular o dibujando arañas en su cuaderno. Bueno, supuso que esto de poner una puerta no podría ser tan difícil ¿cierto?

***

Había pasado las últimas cuatro horas intentando hacer que la maldita puerta se cerrara como debía, pero eso simplemente no lo lograba. Varias veces se había golpeado con el martillo o clavado astillas en los dedos, pero eso no impidió que siguiera intentando. Leyó y releyó el manual al menos unas diez veces, también busco tutoriales en YouTube pero ni eso le sirvió para que quedara como debería. Los nervios comenzaban a carcomerlo. Esto no estaba saliendo como quería y no había nada peor para el que fracasar.

Al llegar la tarde, ya se encontraba sentado en el piso leyendo el manual por onceava vez cuando la puerta se abrió. El hombre lo saludó con la mano levemente, traía una bolsa de compras.

—Mientras volvía pasé por la tienda y pensé que esto tal vez te gustaría – le entregó una lata de soda y un paquete de doritos - ¿Te gusta?

—Sí… son mis favoritos, gracias – le dijo Peter algo confundido. Juraría que Tony lo había tratado con desdén hace un rato, y ahora le había comprado comida y bebida para el - Pero no los merezco, aun no termino con su puerta – confesó cabizbajo – Discúlpeme.

—Anda, tómalos. De todas formas ya los compre ¿no? – comentó riéndose.

Peter quiso tomar la lata pero apenas sus dedos la tocaron, emitió un quejido de dolor y eso preocupó a Tony.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede? – le preguntó acercándose a él.

—C-Creo que tengo algunas astillas en la mano. No soy tan experto como creía – le explicó avergonzado.

—Bien, siéntate aquí – le indicó dándole una silla del comedor – Ya vuelvo.

El hombre fue hasta el baño y volvió con un botiquín. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó en otra silla junto a Peter. Le exigió su mano y Peter se la dio. Tomó un poco de algodón y lo remojó en alcohol para luego limpiar una pinza y limpiar la zona de la mano del joven.

—Esto tal vez duela un poco – le advirtió mientras sacaba la primera astilla.

No podía negar que aquello si había ardido un poco, pero no fue algo grave. Poco a poco, aquel hombre le fue sacando las astillas una a una, no podía creer que tenía al menos una en cada dedo. Debería ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. Tony le puso algunas banditas luego de haberle limpiado las heridas y Peter sonrió ante sus cuidados.

—Gracias… de verdad y perdón por no poder arreglar la maldita puerta—dijo Peter ruborizado por la vergüenza.

—No es nada – le dijo el hombre guardando todas las cosas de nuevo en el botiquín—. Bueno, ahora veamos que se puede hacer con esa puerta. ¿Te duelen mucho las manos aun?

—No, ya no – le respondió negando con la cabeza.

—Bien, ¿Podrías sostenerme la puerta entonces? Yo voy a ajustar estos tornillos sueltos.

Peter aceptó mientras se ponía de pie y hacia lo indicado. En tan solo unos minutos, el hombre ya había atornillado todos los tornillos y checó que todo estuviera en orden. Probó de abrir y cerrar la puerta, no tuvo problema y le palmeó la espalda a Peter.

—Bien, gracias por la ayuda – le dijo Tony, haciéndolo sonreír.

—No es nada. Digo, realmente no hice nada.

Y entonces se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose. Peter notó que se encontraba pegado contra la puerta y que el hombre estaba frente a él, cada vez más cerca, como acorralándolo. Pudo ver en sus ojos aquella misma lujuria que había sentido la primera noche, lo miraba de forma intensa y se relamía los labios.

—Tengo muchas ganas de besarte ¿Sabes? – le dijo Tony con una media sonrisa, para luego chasquear la lengua – Pero tengo miedo de hacerlo y que no me vuelvas a hablar más.

—Yo… lo siento por no haber llamado, ni dejado al menos un mensaje – se disculpó suavemente – Es solo que…

—Shh… Si de verdad lo sientes, está bien. No tienes por qué explicarme nada – lo tranquilizó este acariciando sus hombros con suavidad.

Peter se acercó un poco más a él, mirándolo con anhelo.

—¿Sabe? Yo… también quiero besarlo… besarte – repitió ya dejando de ser tan formal.

—¿Sí?

—Sí – le aseguró el joven - ¿Entonces… podríamos… quisieras…?

Pero antes de siquiera poder terminar de hablar, Tony ya lo había pegado contra la puerta para chocar sus labios con ganas. Peter pudo sentir aquella barba áspera contra su piel, se sentía tan bien aquella fricción. Jadeó pesadamente al separarse y se aferró a aquella amplia espalda, volver a besarlo por fin se sentía tan bien. No sabía cuánto había extrañado esto. Tony lo estaba besando de forma brusca pero al mismo tiempo apasionada a su manera, Peter no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como introducía su experta lengua en su pequeña boca.

Cuando se separaron, sus labios se encontraban brillantes por la saliva, hasta un hilillo de ésta los unía. Al bajar la vista pudo notar que la erección de Tony se encontraba presionada contra la suya, así que Peter se frotó descaradamente contra él, causándole un gemido de placer ante semejante contacto.

Tony lo tomó por la nuca para volver a juntar sus bocas, con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar a Peter por debajo de su suéter y el chico jadeó cuando Tony tocó por sobre sus pantalones, apretando aquel evidente bulto que él también tenía.

Tony le sonrió maliciosamente mientras bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones y se los abría lo suficiente para liberar aquella rosada y húmeda erección. Peter se recargó contra la puerta cuando el hombre comenzó a subir y bajar su mano, poniéndosela más dura con cada caricia. Mientras seguía estimulándolo, comenzó a besar y mordisquear su cuello, sacándole uros suspiros de placer.

—A-Ah… espera, espera – Peter le pidió jadeante – Házmelo, quiero que estés dentro mío cuando me corra.

Tony no pudo negarse ante esos dulces ojos llenos de deseo y esa aguda voz que con ese porte de inocencia le pedía algo tan sexual, era casi morboso, y eso le encantaba. Su carita sonrojada y sus labios entreabiertos solo lo hacían verse más provocador. El hombre quiso llevarlo hasta su cuarto, pero el chico lo tomó por la chaqueta y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

—¿No quieres ir a la cama?

—No, ya no me aguanto más. Hagámoslo aquí, por favor Tony – le pidió besando su cuello.

El hombre cerró los ojos momentáneamente ante los besos del chico, pero luego le hizo darse la vuelta y lo puso contra la puerta. Le bajó los pantalones rápidamente para poder ver aquel hermoso trasero que se le apetecía. Se puso de rodillas y separó las pálidas nalgas del joven para revelar su rosada entrada, la cual no pudo evitar lamer sin pudor alguno. Peter gimió agudamente, aquella zona era muy sensible y volver a sentir la rasposa barba de Tony contra él era intoxicante. Tony se lamió dos dedos y probó introduciendo uno lentamente, Peter arqueó su espalda ante esto y el mayor sonrió. Pronto continuó preparándolo, alternando con sus dedos y su lengua para que la experiencia fuera mejor. Su lengua subía y bajaba por la entrada del muchacho fluidamente, estaba demasiado húmeda por la saliva.

Mientras introducía ya unos tres dedos dentro de Peter, subió para comenzar a besar su cuello. Con su otra mano le acariciaba y pellizcaba los pezones, haciendo gemir al muchacho.

—¿Te gusta? – murmuró contra su oreja. El chico asintió frenéticamente.

—Ah… Ah… - solo podía emitir gemidos lastimeros – Por favor Tony, ya no me aguanto más – le exigió con una voz profundamente sexual.

Tony le besó los cabellos y sacó sus dedos de Peter para poder desabrocharse el cinturón. El ruido metálico golpeando el piso estremeció a Peter, quien arqueó todavía más su espalda para exponer su entrada, como regalándosela a Tony. Se encontraba demasiado caliente, todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas y su miembro palpitante exigía alivio.

Tony se abrió el cierre y sacó su enorme miembro que ya chorreaba líquido pre seminal. Se lamió la mano y con su propia saliva lo humedeció un poco. Luego se alineó contra el muchacho a la vez que comenzaba a besarle el cuello. Tomó a Peter de las caderas y lo acercó a él para comenzar penetrarlo lentamente. Peter se aferró a la puerta cuando el hombre por fin se introdujo de lleno en él, le costaba creer que aquella increíble virilidad pudiese caber en su cuerpo.

Poco a poco Tony comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus estocadas que, mientras más gemía Peter, más se convertían en profundas embestidas que golpeaban su punto dulce descaradamente.

—¡Ah! Ah… Mhmm… Tonyyy – jadeaba el muchacho al borde del clímax.

El hombre le tomó de la mandíbula para darle vuelta la cabeza y besarlo de forma lasciva. Peter le correspondió sin dudar, pero su boca se seguía abriendo debido a los gemidos que no se podía aguantar. Se sentía tan lleno de aquel hombre, sus fuertes brazos lo abrazaban y sentía como le clavaba los dedos sobre las caderas. Con un fuerte jadeo, se vino ahí mismo. El hombre siguió su tarea hasta que también se corrió dentro del muchacho, llenándolo por completo.

Su pecho bajaba y subía debido al cumulo de sensaciones liberadas. Peter se dio vuelta y se aferró al cuerpo del hombre para besarlo con suavidad, ahora que ya había tenido un orgasmo se sentía en paz.

—Hey, hey – le dijo Tony separándose del beso pero acariciando su rostro – No quisiera interrumpir este bello momento pero ¿quieres que te preste ropa? No creo que te quieras ir… así.

Peter bajó la mirada, definitivamente no podía irse a su departamento así.

—¿O prefieres darte una ducha antes? – le ofreció Tony rodeándole los hombros.

—¿Quisieras acompañarme? – le propuso Peter rodeando su cintura y pegándose más a su cuerpo.

—Quién podría negarse - le respondió mientras lo cargaba hasta el baño.

Aunque la ducha era algo pequeña, ambos cabían (pese a estar algo apretujados). Peter sonrió mientras Tony le lavaba y despeinaba el cabello, sintió cosquillas mientras este le enjabonaba la espalda. Peter también acarició su cuello y le ayudó a pasarse el jabón, deleitándose con tocar aquel maduro pero aun así firme cuerpo que encontraba tan erótico. No supo cuando habían dejado el agua correr mientras ellos se besaban bajo las gotas de la ducha, Peter sentía su espalda contra los fríos azulejos pero eso no le importaba, estaba demasiado concentrado en la boca de Tony y del calor de la misma, el agua caliente también los ayudaba.

Y así fue como de una simple ducha pasaron a besos y caricias, desembocando en una situación un poco menos inocente que por lo menos les llevó una hora. Pero Peter no se quejaba mientras rodeaba la cintura de Tony con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos mientras Tony seguía besando su cuello y haciéndolo suyo por segunda vez ese día. Aquel segundo orgasmo había sido increíble y la sensación mojada simplemente los había relajado a ambos.

Al salir del baño, Tony le secó el cabello a Peter con una toalla y le despeinó los rizos con sus dedos. El joven sonrió ante tantas atenciones, Tony sí que era dulce.

—Bien, supongo que ya me voy. Es tarde y de seguro quieres cenar – le dijo Peter poniéndose de pie, pero Tony tomó su mano y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo.

—De hecho quería invitarte a cenar. No soy un experto, pero sé que mi pasta a la boloñesa no está nada mal.

—Oh… claro – aceptó Peter sonriendo.

Y luego de esa cena, Tony también lo invitó a quedarse a dormir con él. Esta rutina se repitió bastante los siguientes días, alternando con cenas compartidas, noches de películas o de escuchar discos, y más. Casi siempre terminaba uno durmiendo en el departamento del otro, de verdad era agradable que la persona que más quieres esté a solo unos pisos de distancia. Quien diría que el amor se podía encontrar en tu mismo edificio.

FIN


End file.
